


The Lausenschlange in Apartment 512

by Firelily18



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily18/pseuds/Firelily18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm!<br/>Martha has a new tenant in her building. One that seems to have his eye fixated on her no matter how hard she tries to escape him. Fem! Marty. Loosely based on the song 'El Chico del Apartamento 512' by Selena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mason Snyder

She will always regret not paying any attention that fateful day when she was unloading her groceries.

In her defense, there was a leak in her vinegar jar, and she had to rush upstairs to salvage it! Plus it was over a hundred degrees outside! Her tank top was soaked in sweat and so were her shorts. She regretted waiting until the afternoon, the hotter part of the day, to do her shopping. If she hadn't of been so lazy as to sleep in when she should have went shopping like her grandmother told her to, she would of never been stuck for three hours in a crowded grocery store with an A/C that just blew out behind a pimp who kept telling her if she just used what she got to get where she wants she could make some real dough.

If she was paying attention that fateful day, she would have noticed the shiny new red car in the parking lot. She would have seen men carrying loads of boxes up and down the building. She would have heard the sound of idle chatter coming from her apartment.

But she wasn't paying attention.

She quickly rushed into the building and ran up the stairs. She didn't want to waste time waiting for the elevator that was probably broken down again. Plus she got a great workout with the stairs, even though she only lived on the fourth floor. As soon as she got out of the stairwell and into her hallway she noticed something strange.

It was empty.

That was strange. Usually the man in 406, who desperately needed to take a shower, would be catcalling her and telling her he's still waiting for her or the bore in 409 would talk to her about some topic she could care less about but would feign interest as to not hurt his feelings. Even the old lecher in 401 who constantly asked her to 'Come inside and see him.' wasn't there and she always bumped into him!

But seeing as she was in a rush, the heat had her hair dripping sweat, and the vinegar smell was damaging her sensitive nose, she just rushed down the hall and into her apartment without any questions asked. Once she was inside she felt the cool blast of the A/C. She signed in relief and walked into the kitchen area. She put her grocery bags on the counter and grabbed a jar from the cabinet. She took out the vinegar and quickly poured it into the empty jar. Satisfied, she screwed the cap onto the jar and put it away. After that, she put the rest of the groceries away. Thank goodness the vinegar was separately packed and the rest of her food was fine! As she was unpacking she could hear her grandmother excitedly talking to someone in the living room.

Wondering who it could be since her grandmother rarely had company over on weekdays, she decided to make her presence known. Mostly to save the poor soul who was probably being talked to death by her grandmother. She quickly rinsed her hair out in the sink and patted herself down with wet towels. She didn't want to be dripping sweat when she met her visitor. That was not a very good first impression. Once she arrived in the living room, she stopped midway in terror.

A Lausenschlange was sitting by her grandmother.

"Martha, darling dear." Her grandmother acknowledged, sipping tea from her cup. "This is Mason. Mason Snyder. He just moved upstairs. Mason this is my granddaughter Martha."

"Pleasure to meet you." The Lausenschlange smoothly voiced, putting down his cup, standing up and walking over to Martha. She stood in fright. She didn't know whether to run (But what about her grandmother!?) or stay (He'll devour them both!). She thought about fighting but then she remembered she foolishly left her gun in her drawer inside her room and forgot to take it with her!

'How come I didn't smell him-OH DAMN! The vinegar!' She furiously realized, angered by the predicament she found herself in. It was these days that she really hated the fact that her grandmother was human and didn't know what a Lausensclange was. If she was a Mauzhertz like her she would have never opened the door to that snake! She would have cowered underneath her covers like a normal Mauzhertz and prayed he would go away! Damn it, no wonder no one was out to greet her when she was in the hall. They were afraid of the Lausensclange! But damn, they could of at least warned her!

Martha watched as the Lausensclange stopped right in front of her, towering over her by at least half a foot, and quickly grabbed her hand.

Her heart stopped.

But instead of eating it, like she expected him to, he placed a soft kiss on it.

"What a perfect gentleman!" Her grandmother remarked.

But Martha didn't think he was a gentleman. She didn't think he was anything other than what he was-a Lausensclange. A killer. When he made eye contact with her, Martha felt her whole world stop. She was beyond terrified. She'd never dealt with a situation like this before, she's lived in a Mauzherz community for the majority of her life. She just moved out six months ago with her grandmother because she wanted to be free bird and not be trapped forever in a community of frightened Mauzherz. They had warned her just before she left, saying things like Mauzherz were at the bottom of the food chain and a pretty girl like her would never survive would all the predators lurking around the city. She had shook them off, saying if anybody messed with her she would put a bullet in their brain. After all, this was the 21st century!

But right now, staring into the eyes of a real live killer, she wished she hadn't been so stubborn and had heeded their warnings. The power he radiated was incredible and she felt even if she had carried and brought out her gun right now, he would quickly disarm her before she even knew what was happening! She was so scared right now she doubted if she could even gather enough courage to actually try to fight back.

'Just be calm.' She told herself, trying to stop her hands from shaking. 'Be calm and you'll think of a solution.'

But that was easier said than done. The Lausensclange never let go of her hand, and she was too frightened to try to pull away. He used his other hand to run his fingers through her wet hair, sniffing it out. Martha couldn't move a muscle.

"Oh aren't you a pretty one. Just adorable." The Lausensclange commented, twirling a stand of her wet chocolate brown hair while Martha watched on completely horrified. "I could just eat you up."

It was just too much for Martha. The last thing she remembers is hearing her grandmother's worried shouts and a pair of arms grab her before it all went black.

Author's Note: So did you like it? Hate it? Leave a comment to let me know if I should continue or not! But remember, constructive criticism only! Flames will have marshmallows roasted over them! This is my very first Grimm fic and I think it's the first fem! Marty in the whole site. It's too bad. I wish more people would write fem!Marty or Mason. Anyway, see ya!


	2. An Invitation Extended

She felt something cool on her head.

She blearily opened her eyes and saw the familiar blue tiles of the living room ceiling. She could feel someone gently pat her head down with something wet and she could hear her grandmother's insistent blabber from inside the kitchen.

"-And I told her not to go out, told her the weathermen said it's biggest heat wave since 1972,but my Martha is always so stubborn-"

Suddenly she smelled it. She smelled him. She glanced over to her side and saw those cool blue eyes staring at her. He was dabbing her head gently with a wet towel. He smiled down at her and softly murmured in her ear

"Welcome back."

She was utterly terrified. All she could think about was what he said, what he said right before she passed out.

'I could just eat you up.'

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! He's gonna eat me!' She fearfully thought, trying desperately not to panic but she could feel herself woging out. She felt his arms lift her up to a sitting position and he put his arms around her back, pulling her in close so that they were chest to chest. She could feel his hot breath on her head and his rock hard abs underneath the suit he was wearing. She briefly wondered if he was a trainer of some sorts?

"Calm down." She heard him firmly whisper in her ear, his fingers gently running through her hair. "We wouldn't want your grandmother to come in and see you like this, now would we?"

He was right. Her grandmother knew nothing about the Wesen world and she intended to keep it that way. There was no point in telling her about Blutbads, Hexenbiests, or Lausenschlanges. She's pretty sure if she did that, her grandmother would die of fright. She could still hear her talking endlessly in the kitchen, completely unaware of the danger she was currently in.

"-But you know this is nothing compared to the heat wave of '45, now that was scorching! I remember when we had to-"

Martha drowned her grandmother's voice and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand. She had to get this guy the hell up out of her apartment before he decided he was hungry enough to devour them both, if he wasn't already! She gathered up all her strength, all her courage and said the next words as aggressive as she could.

"Get out."

For a moment she was proud of herself. She didn't stumble or anything. The words came out clear and vicious. She was shocked she had any courage to say anything to him, so to be able to say that to a Mauzhertz killer was a victory in itself. But it was a victory short lived. For soon after she said those words he grabbed her suddenly by the chin and forced her to stare into his ice blue eyes.

At that moment, all her courage vanished and she let out a frightened squeak.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"As you wish."

Martha watched in a confused daze as he unwrapped his arms around her and stood up from the couch, preparing to leave the room. Suddenly her grandmother burst into the room with a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses on a tray.

"-I mean what an Indian Summer! Don't you agree Mason?"

"Completely." The Lausenschlange smoothly replied, gently take the tray away from her grandmother and placing it on the table.

"My apologies." He continued, smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit. "But I have to finish unpacking before my family arrives. But I hope our plans are still set for this evening?"

'Plans? What plans?' Martha anxiously thought, trying not to hyperventilate. 'And did he just say his family was coming!? More Lausenschlanges!?'

"Oh of course!" Her grandmother immediately responded, quickly pouring him a glass and handing it to him. "Here take this with you."

"Thank you." The Lausenschlange graciously took the glass offered. His crystal blue eyes turned to Martha and she froze in fear. She saw him walk over to her and snatch her hand.

She gasped, deja vu coming back at her at full force.

He placed another kiss on it, and she saw those blue eyes creepily stare at her. Then she watched him walk over to her grandmother, place another kiss on her hand, said something that sounded like "Until then." and then he left.

Just left.

With her grandmother's good glassware!

"What a perfect gentleman. You don't meet men like that everyday." Her grandmother signed, pouring Martha a glass and handing it to her. "Here darling, drink up! After this we have to get ready!"

"Get ready for what?" Martha asked confused, taking the glass from her grandmother's hand. She didn't remember making any plans for today. She drank the whole glass in less than five seconds. She was beyond parched and her grandmother made some damn good lemonade! She placed the empty glass back on the table.

"Wow you were thirsty darling." Her grandmother commented, pouring her another glass. She poured one herself, too, and then joined Martha on the couch, handing her her lemonade. Martha took it graciously.

"Well Mason's dinner party, of course!" Her grandmother continued matter of factly, taking a gulp of her lemonade. She started again. "It starts at six, we only have an hour to get ready! And put on something nice, his whole family is going to be there-Martha!? Martha!?"

But Martha was already out cold.

Author's Note: Don't forget to leave a comment! I love comments!


	3. Love At First Sight

He loved her from the very moment he saw her.

Mason remembered that day like it was yesterday.

In fact it was yesterday.

He was driving his Lamborghini back to his penthouse. It had been a extremely long and exhausting day at his firm. All he wanted to do was relax in his king sized bed and enjoy his client-free night. He was at a stoplight when he saw a Honda Civic pull up right next to him. And to say it was the most pitiful, broken down car he's ever seen in his entire 35 years of life would be putting it nicely. The trunk were duck taped down, there was a huge dent in the hood, the paint was so rusty it was peeling off at the sides, and he was pretty sure those were tricycle tires on it.

And those were just the things that were salvageable.

Wondering who on earth could drive something so run down that it didn't even look fit for a junk shop, much less a road, he glanced over to the driver's window.

And his heart nearly leaped out of his chest.

There sat a gorgeous young woman, in her early twenties he was sure, with long chocolate brown hair, caramel mocha skin, and big, bright honey eyes that just sparkled like diamonds. She was bobbing her her head to music from the headset she was wearing and he could see her beautiful pink lips singing along. He was so enraptured by her beauty that he didn't even notice the stoplight turn green until she made a right turn. His penthouse was a left turn.

Not even thinking about it he swiftly and efficiently followed her, cutting off three very angry drivers in the process.

He was driving behind her for about thirty minutes when he saw her pull up in front of an old, rickety building that looked like it ought to be condemned. He saw her lower down the window and reach her hand over to the outside doorknob let herself out. Suddenly her car filled out with smoke and he saw her quickly pull open the hood, frantically trying to wave the pillar of smoke away.

God what a piece of junk that car was!

The very second she stepped outside and he saw her divine figure, he felt a surge of heat rush over him that had nothing to do with the weather. He himself wodge out for a brief moment and had the sudden urge to mate with her right in the alley way.

He retracted the scales from his skin and took a couple of deep breaths.

Damn this was going to be a long night.

He watched as she strolled into the building when the smoke finally disintegrated, her luscious hips swaying from side to side.

He got out of the car and quickly followed her, making sure not to make a sound as to not be detected. When he got close enough to her, yet still a safe distance away, a smell invaded his nose. A smell he was all too familiar with.

Mauzherz. She was a Mauzherz! Of all creatures she could have been she just had to be a mouse! A mouse!

He groaned. Why were things never easy for him?

He leaned against the hallway thinking of a way that he could get closer to her without her filing a restraining order against him. He supposed he could dig up something on her and use it against her, forcing her to be with him. But he didn't want those beautiful honey brown eyes looking at him with resentment. He wanted her to love him, all of him, the good and bad, without ever being forced to. And he would return that love a hundredfold. And for that he needed a plan and a good one.

Suddenly he saw a 'For Rent' sign taped to the broken elevator door. He snatched it up.

He had an idea.

.

.

His father always told him what it would feel like when he found his mate but he never really believed him. To him it sounded like something out of a ridiculous Disney movie. Boy meets girl, boy instantly falls in love with girl, they both get married and walk off into the sunset.

Really?

Mason believed in the reality of life even before he was a multi-million dollar lawyer. That things practically never worked out the way you planned them too, especially with women, and that you should always have a prenup handy.

But now having experienced it firsthand, he had to confess it was everything his father told him and more. His heart racing in overdrive overtime he caught a glimpse of her, the urge to mate with her until she was pregnant with his children, the feeling as though he finally found the missing part of his soul he didn't even know was lost, and that he would die if anything ever happened to her. After all these years and his father was actually right for once!

And for one time in Mason's life it felt so good to be wrong.

.

.

Slow and steady wins the race.

Mason lived by that motto. He had been a lawyer for almost a decade and was used to dealing with unruly clients, hectic hours, and the U.S. Court System. He knew in order to survive in this business, you had to have patience.

And a lot of it.

And that fact could be applied to life also. He knew he had to be patient in order to win her heart. He couldn't just take her like any other Lausenschlange, no he would frighten her away. He had to stalk his prey and lure her into a false sense of security. And the day she finally dropped her guard around him, then and only then would he finally pounce on her.

What could he say? It was in his nature.

"So did you invite her yet?"

His mother's anxious voice brought a smile to his face. She truly didn't care who he married, it could have been a Blutbad and she wouldn't have given a damn, so long as he chose someone already.

"Not yet mother. She left about ten minutes ago, I had father trail her in his car." He confessed, straightening out his suit as he came upon his love's apartment door. "I'm going to meet her grandmother right now."

"Oh I can't wait until I see her, she must be so beautiful! You know darling when you called and told me you were moving out your penthouse to some rat infested dump downtown, I thought I was going to have to kill you." She said and Mason knew she was completely serious. "But now that I know you've finally met someone and are finally ready to settle down and give me some grandbabies, I completely forgive you."

For once, Mason planned on honoring his mother's wish. He was planning on have many, many children for his mother to spoil.

"Oh I can't wait until you two get married! I already have the house picked out for the both of you! They're painting the nursery as we speak! See you at Six sweetheart! Ta!" She sang-song as she disconnected the line.

Mason signed. He knew he should have waited a couple of days to tell his mother but he didn't want to risk her finding out anyway.

A angry Hexenbiest was no laughing matter.

He pocketed the cell phone and knocked twice on her door. A few moments later an elderly woman answered it.

Her grandmother.

He gave her his best smile that had all his clients spilling their darkest secrets to him and offered the crumb pie he had been holding up to her.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Mason Synder. I just moved upstairs…"

.

.

She was so incredibly sexy.

Mason watched as his adorable little mouse's chest rose up and down. Perhaps it was a bit cruel of him to torture her like that but he just couldn't help himself. He did want to eat her up. And he wanted her to know that.

It was just not in the way she thought.

He trailed his hands over her pink lips, down to her delicious B cup breasts and further down to her ample rear. God did this woman have back! It was unbelievable. He couldn't wait until he had her in his bedroom! She wouldn't be able to walk by the time he was through with her.

Suddenly she let out a groan and opened her beautiful honey eyes.

It left him breathless.

"Welcome back." Was all he could manage to say.

.

.

What a brave little mouse he had.

Few men have dared stand up to him in his lifetime and this woman, who was so much smaller and delicate than him, fiercely demanded he'd leave. Of course all her courage left her the moment he forced her to look at him but the point was she stuck up to him. There was nothing hotter than a fiery woman in bed.

And not to mention the squeaks she made were absolutely adorable.

He wondered what other kinds of sounds she made?

But, nonetheless, he would heed her request for now. But very soon there would come a time where she would beg on her hands and knees for him not to go. And he, being the ever faithful husband, would only be too happy to oblige her.

But for now he would start heading back to his apartment. He'll be seeing her in an hour anyway.

He quickly said his farewells and headed out the door, the lemonade glass clenched in his fingertips. As he was walking up the stairs to his apartment he became absolutely positive of two things.

Martha Burgess will be the future Mrs. Mason Snyder.

And this was the best damn glass of lemonade he's ever had.

Author's Note: Mason's family will be in the next chapter! Oh and I won't know if you liked the chapter if you don't leave a comment! Oh and FYI, I based Martha on Selena and everybody knows Selena had a really big butt. Not that they're bad, in fact quite the opposite!


	4. Mr. Snyder

To say the place was a complete and utter shithole would be like saying Buckingham Palace was just a tiny bit big.

There were leaks and stains everywhere, the rats were as big as squirrels, the bathroom was something out of a SAW movie, and there were so many roaches his son should start charging them rent. And the noise? Well let's just say he was pretty sure he could hear car alarms from twenty miles away.

But to his son and wife it might as well have been the Four Seasons Hotel with the way they were acting.

"Son really." He tried to urge once more as his son merrily set the takeout food on the table. "Just one phone call and-"

"No father." His son interrupted, quickly smashing a roach before it could reach the plates. "I do not want to trap her. I want to court her properly."

"Well courting takes a while in itself." He told him as he stared out the dirty window into the filthy streets outside. "And it doesn't help that she's a Mauzherz and you're a Lausenschlange. Who knows how long it could take before she softens up to you? There's no way in hell you'll get her before the New Year." He watched as a familiar figure showed up suddenly and bounded into a beat up car. "Look she's already trying to run away now!"

His son continued with what he was doing, not even sparing him a glance.

"I will get her before the New Year's father, of that you can be assured." He simply said to him, his lips curled into a cold smirk. "And she won't get anywhere without her engine."

A loud scream of frustration echoed from outside the room.

"But if you just-"

"Frank darling dear leave him be." His wife intervened, kicking away a rat as she made lemonade in the kitchen area. "You know mates cannot be far apart for too long. The girl will come around." She paused a moment before adding. "Besides our son should be more concerned about his mates job rather than her running away."

"Mother she works in a boutique. It's not the most glamorous-"

"Oh not that job son." She nonchalantly told him while adding more sugar to the pitcher. "That's just her front. Her real paying job is an exotic dancer. She works weekends down at Club Rouge near the river. Her name there is Honey."

There were few times in his life that Frank could remember Mason truly losing control of himself. But most of it was when he was a child as he was going through the changes. And he was never this angry.

Fury was edged upon his son's face, his ice blue eyes were roaring with rage, plates were shattered on the floor where he had dropped them in the shock of his wife's statement, and he was woging out of control.

Suddenly he saw him run to the front door, harshly yank it open thus breaking down all the locks in place (Not that they were any good anyway), and run outside to his mate. Frank wanted to get involved but he wasn't as young as he used to be. His son just might kill him unintentionally.

Besides it was a golden rule that you should never get involved with a Lausenschlange when their mate was involved. It never ends well.

Frank rolled his eyes. This day just kept getting better and better. With his luck he would have to get rid of at least a dozen eye witnesses before the night was out. Hopefully it wouldn't include his son and his mate.

"Well he took that well." Was all his wife said at her son's rampage. She started putting the finishing touches on her lemonade. Frank wondered if she even cared that her son just might accidentally kill his new mate, thus damning himself too.

"Now why would you say that?" He asked his wife, talking a seat right next to her. "You know how Lausenschlanges are with their mates. He just might kill her in a jealous rage."

Though he admitted it wasn't too bad of an idea. Having a Mauzherz as a daughter in law was something he was not looking forward to. Not to mention the children she was bound to produce (He didn't know if he could ever handle having a Mauzherz as a grandchild). But unfortunately if she were to die, his son would just follow right along with her so Frank didn't have much of a choice than to just accept her. No matter how utterly weak and pathetic her species was.

"Oh he would never kill her sweetheart." His wife reassured as she poured him lemonade in a glass from the pitcher. "Just speed up the mating process so I'll have grandbabies in time for the New Year!"

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Surely not this New Year?"

"Of course." She excitedly said, pouring herself a glass. "Martha has plenty of time to have a baby by then. I have a feeling the first one is going to be a Lausenschlange!"

He rolled his eyes at his wife's enthusiasm. He quickly drank the lemonade and told her

"It's October tomorrow. The gestation period for a Lausenschlange is three months. The only way she'll have that baby in time for the New Year is if she got pregnant today." Suddenly something just clicked in his head. He glared at her. "What did you do?"

She feigned innocence and shock.

"What makes you think I did something darling?"

"You spiked something with a fertility potion didn't you?" He accused. "The last time you had that look on your face you tricked me into conceiving Alanna."

He still had no idea how the hell she managed to do it, he was beyond careful, but then again she was a Hexenbiest. It was in her nature to expertly deceive people. He was way out of his league when it came to his wife. She was just too good at what she did. And he loved her all the more for it.

His wife just waved him off.

"Now sweetheart I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She flashed him a wicked grin as she turned and held out the pitcher. "More lemonade?"

Author's Note: OMG I know you guys must be like 'I'm going to freaking kill this author! I've waited all this time for this!?' but Mason's family was suppose to be short. Next chapter will be worth it, I promise you that! Comments are always appreciated! But remember no flames! See you next time!


	5. Rage

He was in full woge when he busted down her door.

Martha was in mid dial on her cell phone calling up a Taxi (Though she doubted any Taxi would come to her neighborhood at that hour) when the noise of the door crashing caused her to drop it in a fright. When she retrieved it she saw the Lausenschlange glaring her down from the living room doorway, lethal blue eyes trained on her.

But this time Martha didn't freeze in fear, no this time she wasn't surprised and expected as much from him. This time she pulled up the gun she had on him and pulled the trigger, a warning shot to keep him away.

It's just too bad in her haste she forgot to take the safety off. The Lausenschlange quickly grabbed the gun before she could fix her folly.

"You think you're the first person to pull a gun on me?" He snarled as he tore the weapon apart and threw the pieces with a crash to the side. "I'm a goddamn lawyer!"

Obviously not a good one, Martha mused, if he could only afford this place.

Martha quickly ran over to the other end of the coffee table that divided the room, giving them some sort of distance though she surmised he could easily overtake it. She felt herself woge out but quickly kept herself under control, she knew she needed to keep a calm head if she was going to survive this even though that was easier said than done.

No not if, when she corrected herself. When she survived this, she was much too young to die now and not when she had so many things she planned to do with her life.

"I called the cops!" She threatened, hoping the bluff would make him leave, waving the cell phone in his face. "They'll be here any-"

"No you didn't." He interjected, his deadly blue eyes narrowed on her from the other edge of the table. "You're lying. I can sense it."

Martha cursed herself for being such a terrible liar. She grabbed the vase full of flowers her grandmother always kept on the table and threw it at his head, hoping against hope it would knock him out or maybe injure him enough for her and her grandmother to get the hell out or call for some help.

She'd steal a car if she had to.

"ENOUGH!" He roared at her as he easily dodged it, her plan being dashed to pieces. "You don't mind shaking your ass in front of complete strangers for money-"

Martha's face instantly turned pale at his words. The Lausenschlange grew quiet at her reaction, his scales retracted (Thank God!), and he never even finished his statement. All that was heard was the loud snoring of her grandmother. The grandmother that she drugged with sleeping pills so Martha could get them safely out of there and she never managed to because of the fearsome monster in front of her. Martha tried dialing 911 in that time but her cell phone unexpectedly died on her.

Why did God hate her? What did she ever do to him that he wouldn't even throw her a freakin' bone! Yes she danced topless for cash but she needed the money and it's not like she even enjoyed doing it!

"So it's true." The Lausenschlange finally said, his voice a mere whisper but Martha caught his words. "You're a stripper."

"The term is exotic dancer." She corrected, surprised at her own courage at addressing him. "And how I make my money is none of your damn business!"

It's like those words drew him into a rage filled frenzy from which there was no escape. The scales were back and his razor sharp teeth were bared causing Martha to squeak in fear and woge out herself. Suddenly he moved much too quickly for her to comprehend and her body was roughly slammed into a wall, the useless cell phone she was holding tumbling to the ground with a crash, her arms pinned in a death grip by his elbow. He ripped apart her shorts and flimsy underwear with his free hand and threw them carelessly to the side. She saw him pull down his own pants and his own boxer shorts.

Martha felt true terror and panic course through her when she realized what he was about to do.

"No, please don't!" She shamelessly begged him, feeling tears well up in her eyes, struggling more fiercely as she saw him rip open her top exposing her breasts to him. "Please don't, I'll do anything! Please don't do this!"

Suddenly he bit down on her neck hard causing Martha to cry out in pain, blood dripping down from the wound.

"You're mine!" He snarled viciously in her ear as his throbbing manhood slammed into her roughly, causing her to gasp out in pain again. "Mine! Mine! You belong to me! No one else can have you!"

The last thing Martha remembered was his insane ramblings as he pounded her relentlessly and her pleadings for him to stop before she finally passed out from the agony.

.

.

"Move out of my way father."

His son's eyes were bloodshot and tone was deadly. But Frank couldn't move even at the threat of being run over. If he did, he feared he would never see his son again.

"Son, she's a Hexenbiest." His father said as his son glared him down from inside his Lamborghini. "It's in her nature to do these things-"

"I raped her." His son bluntly told him, his eyes filled with rage and pain at the memory. "She begged me to stop but I was so furious and I couldn't regain control. I raped her because of what she did, what she gave me. If I ever see her again, I'll kill her with my bare hands for what she made me do."

Frank felt himself woging out from the threat to his mate but quickly controlled himself. That was the last thing anyone needed.

"I'm sorry son and I understand your feelings. Really I do." Frank told him, trying to make him see reason. "But you can't just quit your job and move away from her! Think about your child-"

"Martha informed me that there is to be no child." The dead tone in which his son delivered that statement caused him to flinch back. "Another thing to thank your wife for."

Frank managed jump out the way just as his son floored the car. He groaned in pain as he hit the pavement floor. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a number. To hell with this shit, he had a company to run and a family and he wasn't about to let one little mouse destroy everything he worked so hard to build. He was going to do what he should of done from the very beginning.

"Hello Tom, this is Frank Snyder. I'm calling in a solid you owe me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Mrs. Snyder, what have you done? Mr. Snyder what are you doing? Sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter was worth it, if unexpected. Don't worry readers, life gets better and no more rape after this, I promise you! Oh and since it takes three months for a Lausenschlange's birth, each day is like three days for a human. So Martha and Mason, being the creatures they are, can sense conception from the very beginning.


End file.
